Dreamcatcher
by unresolved conflict
Summary: Bella is a dreamer. Her brother, Jasper, is a ladies man. College in the fall. This has to be a summer they'll never forget. What will they experience on this wild summer? Love? Fights? Ghosts? Murder? Read to find out! BxE CC/AH
1. Chinese and Baseball

**AN: This is my first chapter of my first story, so let me know what you think.**

BPOV

Life. This is something I sit and ponder on more often than I should. Although, when your a klutz like me I guess it's probably a good thing that I stay sitting as often as possible.

"Bella," my dad yelled. Crap he's home already. I didn't mean to stay outside this long.

"Coming Charlie," I called back.

"What's for dinner Bells?" he asked.

"Um well, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well call your brother and tell him to bring us a pizza or some Chinese on his way home.

"Charlie, you know he doesn't want us to bother him when he's out with a girl. Fine, but if he gets mad I'm blaming it on you." I looked around everywhere for my cell phone and finally found it underneath the couch.

"Bella you better have a good excuse for calling me," my brother said.

"Sorry Jaz. Dad wants you to pick up something for dinner."

"Oh, okay. Chinese?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Can do. See you in a bit."

"Okay."

Well that went better than expected. Jasper and I get along pretty well usually. Though when he's with one of his "girls", he doesn't like to be bothered. My brother, Mr. Popular. Girls throw themselves at him left and right but he just hasn't found one with that "it factor" he calls it. I say he just hasn't found a girl with a brain but who am I to judge.

After dinner we all watched some TV, mainly baseball. Charlie and Jasper were Red Sox fans. I, however, could care less about baseball. I began to nod off and decided it was time for me to go to bed. School tomorrow, unfortunately.

I climbed in bed smiling is when I dreamt of a more exciting bruise free kind of life. Hopefully my prince will come sweep me off my feet in a dream one night. Dreams…if only they were real, I thought as I drifted off.

**Sorry that it is so short. I was trying to get a feel for how this works. I promise the chapters will be longer from here on out. Review please!!! Thanks =)**


	2. Another Rainy Day

**AN: Sorry the 1****st**** chapter was so short. I'm making up for it with this one. And unfortunately, I do not own Twilight!**

BPOV

"_Bella, my darling," my prince called. _

_I had yet to see his face but I knew by that voice that he was amazing. Please turn around, please turn around. If I could see his face then maybe I could find him in real life. _

"_What is your name?" I called._

"_Why silly Bella, you already know that."_

_But I didn't know. If I did maybe he would be real and not only a dream._

"_When can I see your face?" I asked._

"_Soon my lovely. Soon."_

_I then began hearing this strange loud noise._

"_Time for me to go love."_

"_No. Wait! Not yet. Tell me your name!" I yelled_

_The noise grew louder and louder. My prince climbed on this magnificent steed and galloped away. I was devastated._

"_Please, please don't go." I pleaded._

I woke with a start to this loud screeching sound. I reached over and hit the snooze button. Stupid annoying alarm clock.

I have the same dream almost every night. It never goes any further. I just want to know his name for crying out loud. I wish I could sleep forever just so he never had to leave. Too bad that will never happen.

I got up, laid out my clothes for school, and climbed in the shower. I began to relax just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"Bella, come on! I need to get in there. You're going to make me late," my twin brother Jasper yelled through the door.

"Well it's not my fault you can't use yours," I yelled back.

Dad decided to remodel the house and Jasper's bathroom happened to be one of those. After mom died we were all in a daze for awhile. Now Charlie wants to redo some things that mom always begged for but he never got around to. Hopefully, it will be done soon.

Finally, I climbed out and wrapped in big, fuzzy towel. I opened the door to see Jasper's red face.

"It's about time. I still have so much to do before I can leave for school," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked past. What a drama queen. Since he's THE most popular guy at school he has to look his very best everyday. Or so he says.

I don't care as much about looks as he does. I mean I don't go to school looking like trash but I'm not a fashionista either.

I threw on my jeans and hoodie and pulled on my rain boots. Yes, rain boots. I mean when is it not raining? I live in Forks, Washington. I very rarely see the sun. Some girls wear heels when it's raining. Not me. Not only do I not wear them in the rain, I don't wear them period. See I'm not the most graceful person you'll ever meet. I fall down. A lot.

I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Cereal, pop tart, or oatmeal? Pop tart hands down. Strawberry is my fave! I would fix some eggs and bacon or pancakes but we're already running late. Plus Charlie's already gone so it would be a waste. I ran out through the rain, tripping twice, to my Jeep. I drive a navy blue Jeep Wrangler. It's not very practical for Forks, but I love it. Hopefully this summer I can actually go somewhere that I can drive with the top off. One can only hope.

I got to school early as always, parked in my usual spot and ate my breakfast. Jaz pulled up next to me in his sleek black sports car. I think he loves his car more than anything in the world. We got out at the same time. He looked at me, plastered on that pretty boy smile and walked up to a group of giggling girls.

"Ugh," I groaned.

One day I hope my brother grows out of this crap. The girls literally follow him around everywhere. It's ridiculous! I, however, could care less about guys except for my dream prince. That may be because there is no one here interesting enough for me but I'm not totally sure. Are twins supposed to be this opposite? I really don't know. I walked down the crowded hallways to my Spanish class and sat at my desk beside my best friends Angela and Emmett.

"Hi guys," I said with a smile.

"Hi Bella," Angela said in her soft voice. She's always so calm and collected unlike the rest of the girls in Forks, which is why she is my best friend.

"Mornin' Bells," Emmett roared while leaning over to pat me on the back and almost knocked me out of my desk.

"Jeez, Emmett you're going to kill me like that one day," I fumed.

"Sorry Bells. I forget how delicate you are."

"I'm not delicate Emmett you're just HUGE."

We all laughed. He really was huge. Like a freaking grizzly bear. He has several colleges after him for football but he hasn't decided on one yet. We keep telling him time's running out. I mean school's over next week but he just tells us to hush that it's his decision and he will decide when he's ready. So whatever. The teacher began shutting the door as my darling brother squeezed in with three girls behind him who were not even in our class.

"Nice of you to make it Mr. Swan," Ms. Vasquez said. Then she turned to the girls and waved her hands at them and said, "Shoo, shoo. Get to class ladies."

The whole class laughed. I rolled my eyes and Jasper grinned as he claimed the empty seat behind Angela.

"Hey gang," he whispered.

We all said hey back then turned to the front pay attention. I dazed off a few times thinking of my prince and snapped back when Ms. Vasquez called my name. Luckily, time flew by. We all began to pack up to leave when Jasper asked us to wait a second. What does he want now? I could not imagine what he would say. There was no telling with him. I turned to him along with Angela and Emmett.

"So guys, we are graduating next week and all going our separate ways," he started. We all looked at each other totally confused. We already knew this of course. He went on, "What if I told you that I had an awesome idea for a great summer."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nope. Can't tell you yet. Let me tell you guys at lunch."

"Ugh," we all groaned. I hated when someone did that. I mean why even bring up if you aren't going to tell me the whole thing.

"See you guys at lunch," he said with a sly smile.

Sometimes, I wish I could wring his neck. We all headed to our next class. Lunch couldn't get here fast enough.

**Okay so I know this chapter is pretty boring and the next one probably will be too, but I promise it will get better. The boring parts are necessary. Haha. **

**Thanks to Ever Heard of a Dictionary for the concrit!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I have some good things to come. Should I continue? **


	3. Summer Plans

**AN: I know this may sound similar to some you have read but I can assure you it will be different. And as always, I do not own Twilight.**

Lunchtime! Finally. Now to see what Jasper has to tell us about. Angela and I had Algebra last, so we walked to lunch together as always. Jaz and Emmett beat us in there as usual. I think the biology teacher has a crush on Jasper because he gets away with everything in there, including going to lunch early. We walked over to the table to Jasper's cheesy grin and Emmett feeding his face. Angela and I took our seats and waited for Jasper's news.

"Okay bro. Out with it. You've had us waiting long enough." I glared at him as I said this.

"Chill out Bells. I'm getting to it," he started. "Okay like I was saying earlier, in the fall we will all be going our separate ways and who knows when we will all be together again. So what do you guys think of going on a vacation this summer. Like a road trip or something? We can each pick one place we would like to go. Just us four. What do you say guys?"

"I have to admit, I actually like this idea Jaz," I said thinking of all the museums and places I could force them into going.

"I'm in," Emmett bellowed.

"Cool guys! I knew you would like it," Jasper beamed.

We all turned to Angela who hadn't said a word. She looked as if she had shrank several inches within a few seconds and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Ang?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me and I immediately knew what it was. Her dad. He wasn't doing very well and she had been helping him at the hardware store they owned on the weekends.

"I can't go guys. I promised daddy I'd help him this summer. What if something happened to him and I wasn't there? I just can't. I'm so sorry guys. Please go and have a good time. You can send me a postcard from each place," she said with a weak smile, excused herself and left.

"Poor Angela. So much for that idea. I will not be the only girl with you two," I said looking at the boys. I'd have to catch up with Ang later and make sure she was okay. I couldn't stand her being upset.

"Come on Bells. It will be fun," they both said.

I shook my head no, but I couldn't help but laugh. They were acting like kids. No matter how much they beg I am not going with just those two. I would go absolutely insane being stuck in a car for hours on end with just them.

"Bells, what if I got my cousin Alice to go? You remember her right?" Emmett said.

"Of course I remember her silly. I talk to her on-line like every night. I haven't seen her since the last time she was here which was like two or three years ago though," I said. I was super excited about her going. She was another one of my really good friends and it had been so long since I'd seen her.

"Wait the same lanky, pimpled, little cousin that had the huge crush on me and followed me around everywhere I went?" Jasper protested.

"Yes to both of you. Ha ha. She was planning on coming to spend the summer with us before she started fashion school in the fall anyways. She would love to go. And Jaz, she uh, she's not the same little Alice you remember," he chuckled.

"We'll see about that," Jasper countered.

I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's comment. I totally agreed with Emmett on this one. Alice had sent me pictures of her in some of her clothing designs. The girl is really beautiful now. I didn't tell Jaz this though. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her.

"So it's settled then. Now, where are we going?" I asked. I was curious and scared at the same time of their answers.

"Fenway Park," they both exclaimed and then busted out laughing. Imagine that, both of them wanting to go to a Red Sox game.

"Sorry, but one of you has to pick somewhere else," I informed them.

"Okay, well I want to go to a warm sunny beach for once. Florida to be exact," Jaz said and Emmett and I agreed.

"What about you Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Well I wanted to go to D.C., but I think I'm going to see where Angela would like to go. Maybe she can fly to wherever we are for just a few days," I said. The boys shook their heads in agreement.

"What about Alice?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and I both looked at each other and laughed. "Mall of America," we both said. Jasper, not understanding, just shook his head okay. Wow, this was going to be an interesting summer. We all got up to go to our next class, English with Mr. Thompson. Angela had this with us too, so I could check on her and run my idea by her. She seemed to be in a better mood once class was over. I caught up with her and ran my idea by her.

"Oh Bella that would be great! I think could get away for a weekend. Thank you so much," she exclaimed.

"No problem Ang. You know you're my best friend. I would do anything for you. Now where are you sending us?" I asked eagerly.

"Well," she said slowly. "My dad has this old friend that owns this really cool place in Kentucky. The man's granddaughter runs it for him."

"Okay sounds good. So what is this place?" I asked and by the look on her face I immediately regretted this great idea of mine.

"Well, um, oh Bella we don't have to," she said shyly.

"No. We do," I told her. "I said we would go anywhere you wanted. So, where is it?"

"A horse stable with some of the most amazing horses and riders. They ride Western, English and they even race in the big races we see on TV," she said. "I've always loved horses and have wanted to go visit since I was little."

A horse farm. She wants me to go to a horse farm. I paled at the thought. They were huge animals with minds of their own. I mean I'm not scared of them, but someone as clumsy as me should not be around something like that.

"Bella? BELLA!" Angela shouted.

"Oh sorry. Um, we can go there. It's okay. It will be fun," I said hoping she didn't hear the tension in my voice.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Positive," I told her as we headed to class. Gym was next. Great class for a klutz. I hated gym because it showcased my clumsiness. At least this was the last class of the day.

**Okay guys do your thing and REVIEW!!! Time is fixing to jump ahead a little bit in the next chapter. Hope you're liking it so far. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
